With the continuous improvement of mobile network bandwidth and continuous optimization of upload and download rates, currently, calls of mobile terminals mainly include a variety of traditional related service based on data, such as voice call or video call.
Existing voice mail service is generally provided based on a network. For example, for a terminal which has opened the voicemail service, if a subscriber is currently inconvenient to answer a call, the subscriber can record the missed call in the voice mail provided by the network. For another example, if the subscriber has already been in a calling state and there is a new incoming call, and the subscriber does not want to answer the new incoming call, the subscriber can send a hang up command to the terminal. In response to the subscriber's hang up instruction, the terminal prompts to a remote terminal of the incoming call that a called subscriber is busy now. And the network forwards the incoming call to a voicemail underneath, so that the remote terminal can record.
However, such solutions result in a subscriber having to be connected to the network to download from the voicemail corresponding content when the subscriber wants to listen to the content of a missed call. If the subscriber is in a network blind area when downloading, the terminal cannot connect to the network, the subscriber will not be able to timely access to voice mail to acquire the recorded information, which is not conducive to the called subscriber to timely know the missed call, and further affects user's call experience.